Truth or Dare?
by MingoGirl
Summary: The war with the Empire is over! A party is in order. Ale will be provided. WARNING: DRUNK DRAGONS WILL BE PRESENT! Complete! The sequel is up. It is called Afterward.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey people! It's me again! I decided to try a Truth or Dare fic. I've read a bunch of them and I've always laughed really hard, so I want to give one a shot. I hope I do well! **

**Arya: So who all are you going to torture this time?**

**Me: Still grumpy?**

**Arya: After the hell you put me through, why wouldn't I be?**

**Eragon: If this makes no sense to you read AryaFan1121s other fic The New Order and you will understand.**

**Me: Thank you Eragon. You rock.**

**Arya: So will you answer my question?**

**Me: Sure. So Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Orik, Angela, Murtagh, Thorn, Nasuada and Jarsha will be in this fic, along with some other, unnamed, characters. I own nothing recognizable!**

**Chapter1: A Kiss And A Dance**

_Knock knock._

Eragon sighed. The war had been won, and he was still getting constant interruptions.

Eragon stood up and opened the tent flap to a very nervous Jarsha.

"What do you need son?" he asked kindly.

"Lady Nasuada would like to see you and Saphira behind her tent," he said nervously.

"Tell her I will be there soon." Eragon instructed.

"Yes sir!" Jarsha yelped before scurrying away.

Eragon chuckled and touched Saphiras mind.

'_What is it little one?'_

'_Nasuada wishes to see us.'_

'_If she wants us for something to do with that wretched war, I may very well end up eating her.' _Saphira grumbled.

'_Now, now Saphira, aren't you always telling me to be nice?'_

'_Shut up and get on.' _She snapped.

Eragon complied and mounted his dragon, who promptly took off.

About half way to Nasuadas tent, Saphira went into a steep dive.

'_Saphira what are you doing?' _ Eragon cried with his mind.

'_Being nice.'_

When she pulled out of the dive, Eragon could hear a steady stream of curses.

"What the hell are you doing Saphira? Are you trying to kill me? Damn it put me down! You are so lucky I don't have my sword!" Arya yelled.

'_Hush!' _Saphira ordered a very irate Arya.

Her order did little to quiet the infuriated elf.

'_Alfa-Kona if you don't wish to be dropped, I suggest you stop squirming and climb onto my back.'_

"How the hell do you expect me to do that?" she demanded shrilly.

"Grab my hand and your job will be very easy." Eragon called down to her.

"What the hell?" she stuttered in surprised. As soon as she realized that Eragon was grinning down at her, the stream of curses began again. This time it was directed at Eragon instead of Saphira.

"Eragon if you told her to do this I swear to the stars I will kill you damn it! Why the hell did she do this?"

"Do you want my help or not?" Eragon demanded.

Arya narrowed her eyes, but twisted around to grab his hand. AS soon as he had a good grip on her, Saphira let go of her and Eragon easily pulled her up to sit in front of him.

"And by the way, I did not tell her to do that." Eragon told her in the Ancient Language.

"Fine." Arya growled.

"I didn't know you liked to curse so much." Eragon teased.

Arya took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I usually don't," she admitted "but being picked up by on oversized flying lizard tends to change things."

"I see that."

'_We are here.' _Saphira informed them.

Arya looked up. "It looks like Nasuada wanted to see both of us."

"It seems so."

Since the war was over, Nasuada had refrained from having the Nighthawks guard her all the time, so it was easy for Eragon and Arya to walk right to the back of her tent.

They were greeted by Orik, Angela, Murtagh, Thorn and Nasuada.

"It's about time you three got here!" Orik crowed.

"Yes now the party can start!" Murtagh cried happily.

"Party?" Arya queried.

"A 'the-stupid-war-that-majorly-sucked-is-finally-over' party." Angela informed them.

"And there is ale!" Orik informed them.

Eragon grinned along with Saphira.

"Can't have a party without ale!" they said together.

Arya grimaced and asked "Will there be anything else to drink?"

'_Nope.' _Thorn yelped.

"I'm going to regret this night." Arya muttered.

"I'll make sure you don't." Murtagh said suggestively.

"Eragon, you might be an only child by the end of this night."

Eragon shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Awww come on little brother, wont you help me out?"

"Against her?" Eragon said pointing at Arya. "Hell no!"

"Will you shut up so we can start the party?" Orik snapped.

"You just want to get into the ale." Nasuada pointed out.

'_We should play a game.' _Thorn said before any more bickering could start.

"What kind of game?" Angela asked.

'_Truth or Dare?' _he suggested.

"What is this madness?" Orik asked.

'_One person will ask another person 'truth or dare' and if the person asked says truth the person asking gets to ask a question-it's better if it's embarrassing- and the person asked has to answer in the Ancient Language. If the person asked says dare, the asker gets to think of a dare-once again it's better if it's stupid or embarrassing- and the person asked has to do it.' _The crimson dragon explained.

There was a general rumble of agreement, so it was decided. They would play Truth or Dare.

"Who starts?" Nasuada asked.

'_Thorn,' _Saphira said _'since he thought of the game. But first we all need ale.'_

After everyone had gotten their ale, Thorn started the game.

'_Okay.' _Thorn looked over Murtagh's head, picking his victim. _'Arya. Truth or dare?'_

**A/N: They are seated in a circle around a table. They are seated Nasuada, Orik, Angela, Murtagh, Eragon and Arya around the table with Thorn behind Murtagh and Saphira behind Arya.**

Arya breathed out heavily before saying "Dare?"

Thorn grinned in his dragonish way. _'Drink a pint of ale.'_

Arya sighed again. "Fine." She muttered.

Arya raised the mug of ale to her face and wrinkled her nose. Before she could change her mind, she brought the mug to her lips and downed it one go.

"Wow." Breathed Orik. "I did not know you drank."

Arya shrugged. "Old habits die hard. Whose turn is it now?"

'_Yours.' _Thorn answered. _'Because I just asked you.'_

Arya nodded. She surveyed the others at the table. She settled on Angela.

"Angela. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answered without hesitation.

"What is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?" she asked.

Angela, for the first time in her entire life, blushed.

"Err, um. Well that's a rather-"

'_You must answer.' _Thorn reminded her.

"Fine." She muttered. Before she answered, the witch stood up and grabbed a mug and filled it with ale.

"The most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me was when Murtagh," she glared at said Dragon Rider "walked in on me bathing."

"I've _still_ got bruises from that." Murtagh grumbled. "That freaking hurt."

"You deserved it pervert!"

'_Okay why don't you ask someone Angela?' _Saphira interjected.

"Fine. Eragon. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered with a grin.

"I dare you too… kiss someone."

"Who?" he asked.

"Up to you Mr. Rider."

"Alright." Eragon stood up turned around and kissed Saphira on the nose.

"You know very well that is not what I meant." Angela grumbled.

"You should have been more specific then."

"Humph."

"Murtagh, truth or dare?"

"Dare as always brother."

"I dare you to do the Macarena on the table." He said, grinning wolfishly.

Murtagh turned such a red, it put the dragon behind him to shame.

Nonetheless he stood up, climbed onto the table and began to dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yaaaaaay! I'm back! Already! I got a bunch of reviews for this story already so I dragged myself out of bed to write chapter 2!**

**Murtagh: Why so you can torture us even more?**

**Me: Nooooo! So I can please my fans!**

**Arya: I think I speak for all of us when I say 'I hate you.'**

**Thorn: **_**I like her!**_

**Saphira: **_**So do I!**_

**Nasuada: You haven't bugged me yet so I'll say I like you.**

**Me: Yippee I'm loved! Before anyone argues with me I'm going to start the next chappie!**

**Chapter 2: A Chang in Seating and a Dance**

By the time Murtagh had retaken his seat, everyone was in hysterics.

Saphira and Thorn had their heads beneath their paws. The ground was shaking from the force of their laughter.

Nasuada was clutching her sides and had tears rolling down her face. Angela and Orik were clinging to each other, trying to remain upright. Eragon had his head on the table and was pounding his fist on it trying to control his laughter. Arya had long since lost her balance and had fallen to the ground, clutching her sides. Her face had turned red and tears of laughter were rolling down her face.

"I hate you Eragon." Murtagh muttered.

"Awww you know you love you little brother." Eragon wheezed out through his hysterics.

"Only in your dreams."

Nasuada had managed to stop laughing, if only due to lack of air. She still giggled though.

Angela was having less luck. "I- I can't- breathe!" she gasped.

"Blame my idiot brother." Murtagh growled.

"I am not an idiot!" Eragon retorted.

"Yes you are."

"He- is not- an- idiot." Angela stammered through bursts of hysteria. "He is- a- blockhead!"

"Thank you Angela." Eragon said dryly.

"Any time." She said. She had finally managed to stop laughing.

Arya, who had managed to get back into her seat, said "That was the funniest thing I have seen in a long time."

"Glad I could help make every ones day better." Murtagh grumbled sarcastically.

When the ground stopped shaking, Orik, who had been the first to stop laughing, said "It seems our dragon friends have regained their composure."

'_That we have.' _Saphira said.

"Shall we continue?" Murtagh snapped.

"Yes," Nasuada spoke up quickly. "Murtagh, who do you pick?"

Murtagh thought for a moment before saying "I pick you, Nasuada. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said bravely.

He grinned devilishly. "I dare you to sit on Angela's lap until you next turn."

Nasuadas already dark skin darkened even more with her blush, but she reluctantly moved to sit on Angela's lap.

Everyone giggled at the absurd scene before them.

Angela, of course, was unmoved by her laps new resident and merely wrapped her arms around Nasuada, as was most natural. This action elicited even more laughs.

Before anyone could make a joke, Nasuada said "Arya, truth or dare?"

"I may as well as continue the trend and say dare." She replied evenly.

"You know how to dance?"

Arya looked suddenly nervous. "Yes."

"You know the song 'Into the Night'?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I dare you to dance with Eragon to that song."

Aryas jaw dropped. "Why me?" she muttered. Nonetheless she stood, as did Eragon.

Everyone at the table began to tap out the beat. Saphira and Thorn projected the string parts into every ones minds and Murtagh began to sing.

'_Like a give from the heavens, it was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance'_

During this line, Arya began to dance. It was not a classical dance, but more exotic.

'_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands' _Murtagh sang and everyone stopped tapping the beat and started clapping instead.

'_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_We're singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night'_

During this part, Eragon joined Arya in the exotic dance. There movements seemed to flow smoothly, naturally and without effort.

'_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on her face'_

When Murtagh sang this line, Aryas face molded into an expression of love.

'_She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes_

_The room left them moving between you and I_

_We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_We're singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night'_

As the final notes of the song faded away, Eragon took hold of Aryas hand and spun her into his chest so that his arm was wrapped around her and there was no room between them.

**A/N I know I cut the song short, but I had to do it for the sake of time. Sorry Santana lovers!**

Both of them were panting. Slowly they broke apart and returned to their seats.

"That was amazing." Nasuada breathed. "Tell me that was planned."

"It wasn't." Arya told all of them.

"Completely improvised." Eragon added.

"You looked like you were in love with him." Angela piped up.

Aryas face darkened. "Not likely." She muttered.

"Ah, see you said it's not likely, not that it was untrue." Orik pointed out.

"Orik, truth or dare?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm going to be the rebel and break the trend. Truth."

Arya thought for a moment. When she got a demonic grin on her face, Orik went pale.

Before he could object, Arya asked her question.

"If you had to pick one person to kiss at this table, who would it be?"

"That isn't fair!" protested the dwarf. "No one here is part of mine race!"

"So?"

"What's your point?" Murtagh asked.

'_Answer the question.' _Thorn ordered.

"Fine!" Orik cried. He surveyed the women at the table. After a moment, he muttered something no one could hear.

"What was that?" Arya asked.

"I said you." He muttered.

Arya arched an eyebrow. "I'm not sure whether to be disturbed or flattered."

A look of hurt crossed the dwarfs face but he hid it behind his tankard of ale.

When he placed it back on the table, he turned to Saphira. "Truth or dare Saphira?"

'_Hmmm, I'll be say truth.'_

"Do you have feelings for Thorn?"

'_What?'She screeched. 'Of course not!'_

'_Ancient Language please.' _Thorn requested.

Switching to the desired language, Saphira said _'I do not have romantic feelings for Thorn. Eragon, truth or dare?'_

"Dare."

'_I dare you to kiss Arya.'_

"What?" shrieked the now panicked elf.

'_You heard me.' _ Saphira said evenly.

"But-" Eragon tried to protest.

'_No buts just do it.' _

Reluctantly, Eragon turned to Arya.

ARYA POV

'_! He cannot be allowed to kiss me!'_

ERAGON POV

'_I can't kiss her! She'll kill me! Wait! Saphira never said _where _I had to kiss her!'_

NORMAL POV

Everyone watched in fascination as Eragon turned to face Arya. Slowly he lifted her hand and placed a quick kiss on the back of it and released it.

'_That is not what I meant and you know it!' _Saphira grouched.

"You should have told me what you meant then." Eragon snapped.

'_I'm trying to help you out here!'_

"Saphira!" Eragon yelped "How much have you been drinking?"

'_Maybe a little too much.' _She admitted.

"A little?"

'_Or a lot.'_

"Maybe you should go to sleep." Eragon suggested.

'_Good idea.' _She murmured sleepily and laid her head down to nap.

**Me: Well chapter 2 up done. It took forever to write this. I got the idea for the dance from an anonymous reviewer. I can't send out personal thanks, but you know who you are and I thank you!**

**Nasuada: We all hate you.**

**Thorn: **_**I don't.**_

**Arya: Stop sucking up.**

**Thorn: **_**I'm not!**_

**Murtagh: That is a good song.**

**Me: Tis le be young bass.**

**Murtagh: Huh?**

**Me: It's a quote from a book.**

**Eragon: What book?**

**Me: I don't know I got it from my buddy.**

**Saphira: (snore)**

**Me: Ha ha. Well I will see all of you later! Peace! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm back already! **

**Nasuada: Time to make our lives even worse?**

**Me: Maybe…**

**Thorn: **_**I find all of this rather amusing!**_

**Me: Don't worry you will catch hell in this chappie!**

**Thorn: **_**Damn you!**_

**Me: Once again, I own nothing! I must give a shout out to Hawk531 for the idea on how to get Thorn embarrassed. If you hadn't realized, that is my goal, to embarrass a bunch of fictional characters. No, I do not have a life.**

**Chapter 3: A Rejection and a New Game**

After Saphira laid her head down to sleep Eragon turned around to face the humiliation he knew was coming.

Surprisingly, only Murtagh was chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" Eragon asked his brother warily.

"You were too scared to get your first kiss in front of a crowd so you kissed her hand."

"You've never kissed anyone?" Arya asked in shock.

Eragon ducked his head and muttered "No."

"Wow." Nasuada breathed.

"Why did you think I had?" Eragon said, looking up.

"Umm, no reason." She said quickly.

'_Nasuada loves Eragon!' _Thorn sang drunkenly.

"Thorn!" Murtagh scolded. "Do not make me wake up Saphira and tell her that you're in love with her!"

Eragons chuckled. "Looks like your bond with Thorn has loosened your tongue."

Murtagh rubbed his head. "I hate it when he drinks. It flows into me and I can't think strait."

"I know how you feel."

'_Murtagh is in love with Eragon!' _Thorn squeaked.

"That's it," Murtagh snapped. "You are going to tell Saphira that you are in love with her!"

'_It's not your turn!'_

"Fine," Eragon spoke "Thorn, truth or dare?"

Too drunk to realize that he was being set up, Thorn chose dare.

"I dare you to tell Saphira that you are in love with her."

'_Uuuuugggggg!' _Thorn grumbled. _'Saphira wake up.'_

'_What do you want, you annoying ball of scales?' _She snapped.

'_I got dared to tell you that I am in love with you.'_

Saphira looked at him for a moment, then, without even bothering to respond, she laid her head back down and promptly fell asleep.

Thorn looked genuinely hurt. He turned his back to everyone and curled up in a tight ball. His mind was firmly sealed off to everyone, including his Rider.

For several minutes, silence reigned.

"Well that sucked." Nasuada said. Much to her distaste, she was still seated on Angela's lap.

"No dip." Orik said sarcastically.

"Well whose turn is it now?" Eragon asked.

"Maybe we should start a different game." Murtagh suggested.

"Does that mean I can move?" Nasuada asked hopefully.

"Yes." Murtagh answered.

Nasuada scrambled off of Angela's lap as fast as she could. When she was seated, she asked "What game should we play now?"

"We could play a game similar to truth or dare that is fairly common amongst the dwarves." Orik suggested.

"What game?" Eragon asked eagerly.

"Everyone writes down ten questions and ten tasks on separate sheets of paper. When all the questions and tasks are written, they are mixed together into a pile and placed in the center of the table. One person then draws the top card and does whatever task or answers the question on the card. If you don't wish to fulfill the task or answer the question, you don't have to."

"But then what the point of the game?" Eragon protested.

"I'm getting to that!" Orik snapped. "Like I was saying, you don't have to answer the question or fulfill the task, but if you don't do what the card says, you have to remove one article of clothing."

"I'm in." Murtagh said instantly.

Angela rolled her eyes and said "Why not? Sounds like fun! I'm in."

After everyone had agreed, even if it was somewhat reluctant, everyone wrote down their questions and tasks. When all the cards were piled in the middle of the table, Arya asked "Who shall begin? Will we go with Orik since he came up with the game?"

There was a rumble of agreement, so Orik drew a card.

"Do a cartwheel." He read. "Easy enough."

The rather drunk dwarf stood up and backed away from the table. He lifted his arms above his head and did the required maneuver, albeit a bit wobbly.

He sat back down and said "Angela it's your turn."

The witch drew a card. She read it quickly. "Tell everyone who your first kiss was. My first kiss was an elf named Oromis."

There were mirror looks of shock on Eragon and Aryas faces.

"Uhhhhh…." Was all either of them could manage.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing" Arya said quickly. "Eragon it's your turn."

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh right, my turn."

He drew a card. When he read it his face turned bright red. Before anyone could ask what the card said, Eragon ripped his shirt off as fast as he could, revealing perfectly toned muscles and a nice tan.

"What does it say?" Murtagh demanded.

Arya leaned over to read it. "Kiss Murtagh on the lips." She read aloud.

"I don't care how drunk I am, I will never kiss any part of him." Eragon growled.

Arya giggled. "So is it my turn?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

Arya drew a card and read it aloud.

"Sit on the lap of the person to your right until your next turn."

She reluctantly moved over to sit on Eragons lap. He stiffened in surprise and felt heat rush to his face.

"Do _not _get any ideas." Arya muttered.

Eragon nodded mutely.

'_Where am I supposed to put my hands?' _he though frantically. _'If I wrap my arms around her, she'll kill me, but if I do anything else, I will look stupid!'_

He distracted himself by saying "Nasuada, it's your turn."

"Wonderful!" she grumbled. She drew a card. "Sing you favorite love song to the person on your left." She read. She paused, thinking. She turned to Orik. Then she sang.

'_Oh oh oh_

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire_

_Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life_

_I learn every time I bleed_

_The truth is a stranger_

_Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind_

_Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothings broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you (I'll always have you)_

_Sick of playing all of these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think that I could stop_

_Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind_

_Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothings broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you (I'll always have you)_

_If I live every moment_

_Won't change any moment_

_There's still a part of me in you_

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you_

_Marks everything I do, oh_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothings broken (yeah)_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction (don't look back)_

_I loved you once, needed protection (no, no)_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment (I can't waste time)_

_I realized nothings broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done (no need to worry)_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at got a new direction (don't you ever look back)_

_I loved you once and I needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you'_

Orik was blushing madly and Nasuada looked mortified.

"Go Orik." She muttered.

Orik drew a card. He read it and his red face turned to a deathly white.

"What does it say?" Arya asked, still seated in Eragons lap.

**Me: Chapter 3! I had to add in the song Tattoo. It was playing and I love it to death.**

**Nasuada: We all hate you.**

**Me: (writes quickly)**

**Arya: (shakes head) WE LOVE YOU!**

**Me: Supreme control! I love it! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm back. I'm not in the greatest mood, so this might not be very funny but I'm going to try. **

**Robin: I'm sure you'll do fine my dear.**

**Me: Robin? How the heck did you get here?**

**Robin: You wrote me here.**

**Me: Why would I write my step-mom into my story? (deletes)**

**Arya: That was rude.**

**Me: She does not need to know what goes on here! FlexManSteel gave me the idea for Oriks dare. Thank you! I don't own anything. Let's go.**

**Chapter 4 A Kick and A Kiss**

"Well?" demanded Arya. "What does it say?"

Orik, still very pale choked out "I have to kick Thorn."

"You can back out if you want to." Nasuada pointed out.

"He is asleep. I'll take my chances."

"I hope he torches you." Murtagh growled.

"Thank you so much." Orik snarled. He then stood up, walked over to Thorn and kicked him.

The red dragon jerked and lifted his head.

'_I just got rejected and now you have to kick me? I'm going to kill you!' _he roared.

When Thorn tried to roast the dwarf, due to his drunkenness, he missed. Instead he hit Nasuada.

She screamed. A high blood-curdling shriek that had Eragon and Arya covering their ears.

"I'm going to go get Trianna to look at this." She whimpered and ran off.

"Should we go after her?" Orik asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine." Murtagh said.

"Shall we resume?" Eragon asked, wrapping his arms around Arya. She stiffened but allowed it. Hesitantly, she leaned back into his warm, bare chest.

"We shall." Angels agreed, drawing a card. "Stand on your head and sing a song." She shrugged. "I can do that."

And so the witch stood and flipped herself upside down and balanced on her head.

'_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Up above the world so high_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are'_

Upon the conclusion of the song, Angela flipped onto her feet and sat down.

"Your turn Murtagh."

Murtagh grinned and drew a card. "What was the most fun you have had in a tree?" he read. "When I pushed Eragon out of one."

Said little brother bristled. "Tell the whole story." He ordered.

Murtagh shrugged and said "Then he used magic to make me fall out of the tree. And he kicked my ass."

"Without magic." Eragon added.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Murtagh grumbled. "Go Eragon."

Peeking over Aryas shoulder, Eragon drew a card.

'_Oh no.' _he thought in horror. Then aloud, he said "I have to tickle someone."

Arya stiffened. _'It's going to be me. Eragon can't move so he has to tickle me.'_

Eragon took a deep breath and placed his hands on Aryas sides and squeezed.

The elf jerked and began to giggle and squeak. She twisted, trying to escape his hands. She had managed to twist around so she was facing Eragon. Her body began to twitch and caused her to jerk forward, her lips brushing Eragons.

Both of them froze, their lips still touching.

Suddenly, Murtagh clapped.

"It seems my baby brother has gotten his first kiss." He drawled sarcastically.

Arya pulled away from Eragon and growled "That was _not _a kiss."

"Sure sure." Orik laughed. "You do know you can move now right?"

Arya quickly scrambled off of Eragons lap and drew her own card. Her face turned red as she read it. She thumped her head on the table and muttered Elvin curse words under her breath. She pushed the card over sp that Eragon could read it.

When he saw it, he couldn't suppress a small grin.

"What does it say?" Murtagh demanded.

"It says your baby brother is about to get his first kiss." Arya grumbled.

Angela started cackling. "Remember, you don't have to do it."

Arya glared at her. "I'd rather kiss him than take my shirt off."

"It doesn't have to be your shirt." Orik reminded her.

"Oh well." She snapped and turned to Eragon

Hesitantly, he turned to face her.

Arya leaned in quickly, seemingly eager to kiss him. As soon as their lips touched, Arya unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Eragon wound his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

When Murtagh wolf-whistled at them, both of them jerked away, flushed and panting slightly.

"Well that was… kinda hot." Orik said.

"Shut up." Arya snapped.

"It was." He muttered stubbornly.

Before Arya murdered the poor little dwarf, Eragon said "Murtagh draw a card."

Murtagh complied and drew a card, reading it quickly. Before anyone could half blink his shirt was on the ground next to him.

Startled by his older brothers' sudden movement, Eragon jumped.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Sit on Angelas' lap. Not going to happen."

Arya smiled and shook her head. "That would be a sight to see." She remarked.

"That it would." Orik agreed, drawing a card.

"Spin in a circle ten times." He read. "I can do that."

Orik stood up and started to spin. After the seventh spin, he fell over and landed on his back.

"Uuuuurrrrgggggg." He groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You're fine." Murtagh told him. "Come on, get up."

Orik reluctantly agreed and placed himself back in his seat.

"My turn." Angela announced, drawing a card. "How old are you? Well that is no one's business." She announced, stripping her shirt off, leaving her in a plain white bra.

"Whoa…" Eragon breathed, earning a smack on the back of the head from Arya. (Gibbs style.)

"Thank you Arya." Angela said.

"Not a problem." Arya replied.

Eragon rubbed the back of his head. "You are too damn strong." He grumbled to Arya.

"Stop being a baby and go." She instructed him.

Obeying, Eragon drew a card. "Who was your first girlfriend?" he read. He shifted Arya from his lap, stood up and stripped off his trousers. He was now wearing only his underwear.

"That private huh?" Orik teased "Or have you just never had a girlfriend and don't want to admit it?"

"I've had a girlfriend." He grumbled.

"Who?" Murtagh asked.

"If I wanted to tell I'd still have my pants on wouldn't I?" Eragon snapped.

"True." Murtagh admitted. "Arya it's your turn."

Arya nodded and drew a card. "Really?" she grumbled after reading it. "It says to drink a pint of ale. But you know what?" she asked. Answering her own question, she pulled off her shirt, revealing a black bra, and crossed her arms. "I'm not going to get drunk."

Eragon heard nothing that came out of her mouth after her shirt came off. He was having trouble breathing, let alone remembering to keep his eyes up.

"Eragon," Arya said in a dangerous tone "what are you looking at?"

**Me: Tis complete!**

**Arya: I hate you. So does everyone else.**

**Thorn: **_**Why did she reject me?**_

**Me: Don't worry Thorn you'll get another chance.**

**Saphira: **_**I hate you.**_

**Me: Okay it has been established that I am hated, do not reiterate it.**

**Eragon: It will be reiterated.**

**Me: Oh well. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back! Had to get to the part where Arya rips Eragons head off.**

**Eragon: Damn you! I hate you! I would have **_**so **_**kept my eyes up!**

**Saphira: **_**No you would have fainted.**_

**Thorn: **_**I love you Saphira!**_

**Saphira: (whacks Thorn over the head with her tail)**

**Thorn: **_**Owww! Why do you hate me so?**_

**Saphira: **_**Shut up.**_

**Me: Stop fighting! **

**Arya: Bossy much?**

**Me: Don't get me started on anything but this chapter.**

**Chapter5: A Confession and a Monster**

"N-nothing!" Eragon yelped.

Arya narrowed her eyes. "Ancient Language." She ordered.

"Nothing." He said in the requested language.

"Humph."

"Why?" Eragon teased "Do you want me to stare at your chest?"

"As if." She scoffed.

"Damn." He said sarcastically.

"Oi" Orik called "lovebirds. Are we still playing?"

"We are not lovebirds." Arya snapped.

"And we are still playing." Eragon added.

"Well then it's my turn." The dwarf said as he drew a card. "Have you ever been skinny-dipping with someone of the opposite sex?" he ducked his head. "No." he muttered.

"That's just sad." Angela told him as she drew her own card. "Are you in love with anyone at the moment?" the witch turned a delicate pink. "Yes I am."

"Who?" Murtagh asked.

"That is no one's business but my own." She answered.

"Fine then." Murtagh drew his own card. Everyone watched as his face turned red. "If the person you are in love with is present, wrap your arm around them and tell the story of how you met them." He read.

"Is she here?" Arya asked.

In response to the elf's question, Murtagh hesitantly wrapped his arm around Angela's semi-bare shoulders. He could feel her get tense.

"The first time I met Angela was after the battle of Farthen Dur. Eragon had been wounded and I was waiting to be allowed to see him. Arya was with me. When Angela came out to tell us that she had closed the wound on his back, I knew in that instant that I loved her. She wouldn't let us see him yet, so we were forced to wait outside." He grinned at Arya. "Arya knew right away. 'A woman can always tell' is what she told me."

"And I was right." Arya said smugly.

"Yes we all know." Murtagh said and started to pull his arm away from Angela.

"Don't." she told him and he froze. "You still want to know who I'm in love with?" she asked. Murtagh nodded mutely. Angela stretched up and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"You." She said simply.

"Awwwwww…" Arya said quietly as Angela snuggled into Murtagh's side.

Murtagh had a huge grin on his face.

"My big brother has got himself a girlfriend." Eragon teased.

However, Murtagh was too happy to be bothered by Eragons teasing. "Go." He instructed.

Eragon complied and drew a card. "What is your favorite color?" he shrugged. "Green or blue."

Orik raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason you picked those colors?" he asked.

"Nope." Eragon said flippantly.

"Sure." Arya teased and drew a card. "Sing your favorite song. I can do that." She said. And then she sang.

'_Don't call me Gaga  
I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me_

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)

Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've f***ed not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

_He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've f***ed not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

_He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed

I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off

He ate my heart then he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
(I love that girl)  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er'

"Never knew you liked that kind of music." Eragon remarked.

"Well I'm just full of surprises." Arya shot back.

"That you are." Angela said.

'_Who is what?' _Saphira asked.

"Arya is full of surprises." Murtagh told her.

Saphira looked at Murtagh, then everyone else.

'_Why is everyone taking their clothes off?' _she asked in confusion.

Eragon quickly explained the new game they were playing.

'_Well since I am a dragon, and therefore have no clothes to take off, I am going to go hunting.'_

Thorn lifted his head. _'May I come?' _he asked hopefully.

Saphira lifted her wings. _'If you wish.' _She told him.

Thorn stood and lifted his wings as well.

'_Shall we?' _he asked.

Saphira didn't answer, she just took off. Thorn followed quickly.

"Well whose turn is it?" Murtagh asked.

"Mine." Orik said and drew a card. "Who is the most attractive person at the table?" he rolled his eyes. "Arya, hands down."

Eragon raised an eyebrow. "You really should slow down on the ale." He advised.

The dwarf only shrugged and took another swig.

"You are going to get your ass kicked." Angela told him.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He said cheerily.

Suddenly, a messenger ran up to the table. He started to speak, but when he saw two half-naked women at the table, his mouth just hung open.

"What do you need?" Arya prompted.

The messenger snapped his mouth shut and stuttered out his message.

"L-lady Nasuada w-would l-l-like me to inform y-you t-t-t-that she will n-not be returning, d-due to h-her burns."

"Thank you, you may go." Arya told him.

He bowed quickly and nearly ran away from the table.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then they all burst out laughing.

"I gotta tell Thorn about that!" Murtagh laughed. He was quiet for a moment. Suddenly he burst out with "Oh my God that was gross! I am scarred for life!"

"What wrong?" Eragon asked.

"Try and contact Saphira." He instructed.

Eragon complied. "What the hell?" he screamed. "That is not something I ever wanted to see!"

"What?" Arya demanded.

"Saphira and Thorn are getting freaky aren't they?" Orik guessed.

Both Riders nodded mutely.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Arya broke the silence with "Why is that so bad? The world needs more dragons."

"I'm with you on that." Eragon told her. "I just don't want to see to happen."

"Well I doubt Saphira wants to see you having sex with someone either." Arya stated calmly.

"Can we just play the game?" Murtagh grumbled.

Angela drew a card. "Kiss the person seated closest to you. Can do." She said happily and stretched up to kiss Murtagh, who returned the kiss.

"Get a room!" Eragon called jokingly.

Murtagh pulled away. "That can be arranged."

"Okay ew." Eragon said.

"You're just jealous that you can't get the woman you want." Murtagh teased.

"Shut up and go." Eragon snapped.

"Whatever you say little brother." He said and drew a card. He went pale.

**Me: It's done! Yaaaaaay!**

**Thorn: **_**I love you!**_

**Me: For now. **

**Murtagh: What does my card say?**

**Me: You'll find out when everyone else does.**

**Murtagh: Grrrrr…**

**Angela: Yaaaaaaay!**

**Nasuada: Ow.**

**Arya: Why didn't I get to kill Eragon?**

**Me: Cause he is important. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm back for the third time today! **

**Murtagh: Do I get to know what my card says now?**

**Me: Yes you do! You'll just love it!**

**Arya: **_**Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes**_

**Me: You like that song?**

**Arya: It's my favorite!**

**Eragon: I can't believe you said f**k. Twice.**

**Orik: It happens. Now will you get on with the story?**

**Angela: Yes. I want to know what you did to my man!**

**Me: Fine! Jeez! Usually you are procrastinating like there is no freaking tomorrow!**

**Eragon: START THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

**Me: FIIIINE! **

**Chapter 6: A Shirt and a Drinking Game**

"Murtagh?" Angela asked. "What does the card say?"

The Red Rider said nothing. He only stood and stripped his breeches off.

"Damn lad what did it say?" Orik asked.

"It said kiss Orik." Murtagh said in a low voice. "Never under any circumstances will that ever happen."

"Why did you have to get that card?" Orik whined. "I wrote that in hopes Arya would draw it."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Looks like Eragon isn't the only one in love with our Elvin friend."

Arya spoke. "Well he is in luck." Obviously the ale she had downed earlier had taken affect.

Eragon's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

Arya answered by leaning over and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

When she pulled back, Eragon had a dumb look on his face. Arya arched an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"What about what you said at the Blood-Oath Celebration?" he asked.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to get into this now?" she queried. "Or do you want to draw a card and keep the game rolling?"

"I guess I'll keep the game going." He murmured and drew a card. "Have you ever written a song for anyone?" he read. "Yes I have."

"For who?" Angela asked.

"That is not written on the card." Eragon retorted. "Arya it's your turn."

Arya nodded and drew the last card. "Wear an article of clothing belonging to the person on your right." She turned to Eragon, who handed her his shirt. Arya quickly pulled it over her head. It wasn't until that moment did she realize just how much larger Eragon was than her. The shirt seemed to swallow her petite form.

"Well what do we do now that the cards are gone?" Murtagh asked.

"Play a new game?" Eragon suggested.

"I'm all for it if it means I can put my shirt back on." Angela piped up.

"I don't care if we can or not, I'm putting my pants pack on." Eragon announced. He turned to the elf seated beside him. "Will I be allowed to put my shirt back on?" he asked.

"Nope." Arya said cheekily. "It smells good and I can stare at you abs this way."

"Elves don't hold their liquor very well do they?" Orik asked.

"It comes with age." Arya told him. "And by Elvin standards, I am still very young. My mother would kill me if she knew about tonight actually."

"What about me killing my only daughter?"

Arya whipped around. "Mother?" she gasped.

"Am I someone else?" Queen Islanzadí (sp?) asked.

"Not as far as I can tell." Arya said.

"Well I am not." She stated. "Now do I even want to know why most everyone here is half naked?"

"It's a game Your Majesty." Eragon told her.

"What kind of game?"

After the game was explained to the queen, Eragon asked "Would you like to join us?"

"Why not?" she asked rhetorically. She then moved into Nasuadas empty seat.

"Does anyone have an idea for a new game?" Murtagh asked.

"Before we get to games, where are my pants?" Eragon asked.

"Right here." Arya said handing said pants to the Rider.

Eragon quickly pulled them on. He was forced to remain shirtless due to the fact that Arya was still wearing his shirt.

After everyone had reclaimed their discarded clothes, Murtagh repeated his question from earlier.

"Any ideas for a game?"

"We could play a game common amongst the elves." Islanzadí put in.

"Which one?" Arya asked.

"You pair up with someone and then one of you will sing a song and the other teams have to try and guess the name of the song. Whichever team fails to guess has to take a drink of ale. Whichever team wins gets to sing next."

"And if no one can figure out the song?" Eragon asked.

"Everyone outside the team singing has to take a drink and the singing team will go again." She explained. "To ensure that cheating is avoided, you and your partner will confer through mind touch."

There was a rumble of agreement so everyone paired up. Murtagh and Angela made up one team, Orik and Islanzadi another, and Arya and Eragon the last.

"Who shall begin?" Eragon asked.

"Let's go with the rule from before," Angela said "and say that whoever invented the game starts."

"So that means us." Orik cried.

"Yes it does." Arya said in amusement.

After a moment, Orik began to sing.

'_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so- '_

"Heartless." Eragon said lazily.

"You got it." Orik confirmed. He looked at Murtagh and Angela. "Drink." He ordered.

Both did as they were told and took a drink.

'_What song should we do?' _Arya asked with her mind.

'_Sound of Madness?' _Eragon asked.

'_Oh I love that song. Go for it.'_

Eragon complied and began to sing.

'_Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast  
Always under attack, always coming in last  
Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything  
I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass  
So paranoid, watch your back_

Oh my, here we go

Another loose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor  
I'm still laughing like hell

You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality  
If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy

You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up, when you gonna wake up and fight?

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?'

When Eragon finished the song, no one had any idea what the name of the song was.

"Really?" Arya asked in disbelief. "You all fail. How can you not know Sound of Madness?"

"That's it!" Murtagh cried. "It was right there but I couldn't get it."

"Hence the reason you fail." Eragon said.

"Shut up and pick another song." Murtagh snapped.

'_What now?' _Eragon asked.

'_Reflection?' _she asked.

'_Go for it.'_

Arya began to sing.

'_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me? '_

"Reflection." Angela said.

"You got it." Eragon confirmed.

Murtagh turned to Orik and Islanzadí. "Now you two have to drink." He said.

Both monarchs raised mugs to their lips and drank.

When they replaced their mugs on the table, everyone turned to Murtagh and Angela.

"Your turn." Arya said.

Both were quiet for a moment. Then Angela began to sing.

**Me: Well how was it?**

**Arya: Why did you have to bring my mother into this?**

**Murtagh: The queen is your mother?**

**Eragon: If you weren't too busy making goo-goo eyes at Angela you would have noticed that before.**

**Angela: He looks cute when he makes goo-goo eyes.**

**Eragon: And am I with Arya now?**

**Me: Kinda.**

**Arya: Yay?**

**Eragon: Awww you know you love me!**

**Arya: What is your point?**

**Me: HA YOU SAID IT!**

**Arya: Damn!**

**Me: So reviewers, what song should Angela sing? Please tell me what you want! And review! I'll get on my knees if I have to! Please! And I own nothing recognizable. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm back! I'm sorry I was gone so long. I was out of town and didn't have time to write anything. I must say thanks to Monsoul5 for suggesting this song! Thank you! And stop bein' a creeper! You said something so I had to add it in :D**

**Arya: Will you just tell us what song Angela has to sing?**

**Murtagh: Yeah! We've been kept in suspense for almost a week!**

**Eragon: Write. Now.**

**Me: Fine bossy!**

**Chapter 7: A Past Lover and a Pyro**

'_Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me_

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be the captain  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe-'

"Rude boy." Arya said lazily.

"Yes ma'am." Murtagh said. He turned to Orik and Islanzadí. "Drink up."

Orik complied without complaint, while Islanzadí was reluctant.

Arya, not wanting to be embarrassed by her mother being drunk, said "Maybe we should play a game that _doesn't _require drinking."

To no one's surprise, Islanzadí was the first to agree. After everyone agreed, Angela asked "What shall we play now?"

"Why don't we combine the first two games?" Eragon suggested.

"How so?" Angela asked.

"You can ask anyone Truth or Dare and if they don't want to do what they are told, they strip off an item of clothing."

"Is that why my daughter is wearing your shirt?" Islanzadí asked.

"Yes. And I'll need that back." He said.

Arya fake pouted but stripped the shirt off and handed it to Eragon then pulled her own back on.

"I remember when you couldn't even dress yourself." Angela said.

"How would you remember that?" Arya asked. "I didn't meet you until I got to the Varden."

"You didn't meet me, but I met you well before that." She said.

"When exactly did you meet me?" Arya asked.

"Who do you think said 'it's a girl'?"

Arya felt her mouth fall open.

"Arya shut your mouth and Eragon put your shirt on." Angela instructed.

After Eragon had put his shirt on, he said "So who wants to play?"

There was a chorus of yeses so it was decided. They would play Eragons game.

"Eragon you start." Orik said.

"Right." He said and looked around. "Queen Islanzadí, truth or dare?"

"First, for tonight, please drop the formalities." She said.

"Okay."

"I pick truth."

Eragon thought for a moment. _'Didn't Oromis say something…' _he asked himself. "Who was your most recent lover?" he asked.

The queen blushed.

'_Is there something she didn't tell me?' _Arya thought.

Reluctantly, Islanzadí muttered "Oromis."

Eragon, Arya and Orik had mirror looks of shock on their faces. Angela was smothering laughter.

"Who is Oromis?" Murtagh asked.

"He was my teacher in Ellesmera." Eragon said in a stunned tone.

"And a Rider." Orik put in.

"Well if he was my teacher, he had to be a Rider didn't he smart one?" Eragon said sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever." Orik grumbled.

"Mother, it is your turn." Arya said.

"Fine. Murtagh, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." He said boldly.

"I dare you to waltz with Orik."

Both Murtagh's and Orik's jaws flopped open.

"What?" Orik asked.

"You heard me." She told him.

Grudgingly, both the Rider and the King stood up. Murtagh had to bend over to be able to grip Oriks hands properly. Awkwardly, they began to dance.

Murtagh was having difficulty remaining on his feet, due to both the alcohol in his system and being bent over. Orik was struggling because he did not know how to waltz.

Finally, Murtagh said "This isn't going to work" and lifted Orik. He propped him up on his hip as one would a small child and finished the dance.

Everyone but Angela was laughing.

"How do you not find that hilarious?" Arya asked.

"I have my reasons." Angela said mysteriously. "And I won't tell."

"Fine." Arya grumbled.

"Murtagh go." Eragon ordered.

"Fine. Truth or dare little bother?" he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Arya on the mouth." He said devilishly.

Eragons eyes widened in horror. "Her mother is right there!" he protested.

"So? A dare is a dare."

"You can always strip instead." Arya said.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Murtagh said suggestively.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Oh she didn't deny it!" Orik crowed.

Before Arya could say anything she might regret, Eragon silenced her with a kiss.

"There." He said smugly. "Arya truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said breathlessly.

"Are you a pyro?" he asked.

"Pyro?" she repeated in confusion.

"Do you love fire?"

"Does she love fire?" Islanzadí repeated. "Why don't you look at the floor in her room? The scorch marks should answer that!"

"If he looks at anything in her room, it will be the bed." Murtagh said.

"Will you stop being a pervert?" Arya snapped.

"Nope."

Arya growled, but let it drop.

"Orik truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to stop drinking for the rest of the night."

"Oh hell no!" the dwarf cried as he stripped off his shirt.

Arya shrugged. "It was worth a try." She said.

"Islanzadí truth or dare?" he asked.

"I think I'll go with dare." She said.

Orik suddenly had a devilish grin on his face.

**Me: Well how was it? Did you like it? What do you think Islanzadí should be dared to do? Am I asking too many questions?**

**Islanzadí: You love cliffhangers don't you?**

**Me: Yes I do. It gets more reviews.**

**Arya: It's all about the publicity to you!**

**Murtagh: Come here baby I'll make you feel better.**

**Eragon: Murtagh isn't it my job to make her feel better?**

**Arya: I'd prefer if you did it.**

**Angela: Murtagh, aren't you with me now?**

**Murtagh: Well yeah, but she is the sexy elf!**

**Eragon: She is **_**my**_** sexy elf!**

**Me: Stop fighting!**

**Orik: But it's so funny to watch them bicker!**

**Me: Shut it!**

**Islanzadí: You tell 'em girl!**

**Me: You too! Now before I get murdered, I'm going to sign off. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm back and in the mood to embarrass some fictional characters!**

**Islanzadí: I'm going to hate you soon aren't I?**

**Me: I don't know. Maybe. I want to say thanks to FlexManSteel. He gave me the idea for Islanzadís dare. This'll be awesome. Get ready for a potential catfight.**

**Orik: Am I going to look insanely smart?**

**Me: No. Sorry.**

**Orik: Awww.**

**Arya: Who is going to fight?**

**Me: You'll find out! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 8: A Catfight and a Story**

"Orik," Islanzadí said warily "why do you look like you just got an evil idea?"

"Because I did." He replied. "I dare you to kiss Eragon on the mouth."

"WHAT?" she and Arya shrieked together. Eragon just had a dumb look on his face.

"You heard me." Orik said, grinning.

"Do I have to?" the queen asked, giving Eragon a reproachful look.

"No." Murtagh answered. "You could remove your clothes."

She looked torn. "I don't really want to do either." She mumbled.

"You have to choose." Orik said.

Reluctantly she stood and walked to Eragon.

"Mother, I don't think that's a good idea." Arya warned.

"Why?" Islanzadí challenged. "Are you jealous?"

"Of my mother?" Arya shot back. "Not likely."

"Well let us find out." She said then bent and planted a kiss smack on Eragons mouth.

Eragon, who still had still had a dumb look on his face, didn't see the kiss coming and fell over backwards. His head smashed into a rock and the wound immediately started gushing blood.

Eragon placed a hand on the back of his head. When he pulled it around to his face and saw the blood he uttered a single word. "Ow."

Arya looked pissed.

"You did not just hurt my man!" She growled.

Then she did something that had every male at the table cheering.

Arya tackled her mother. They both went to the ground and they started to wrestle.

"CATFIGHT!" Orik and Murtagh yelled.

Arya had the advantage of surprise, but that was soon gone and Islanzadí gained the upper hand. She had experience in catfights.

"Stop!" Eragon shouted. When his command had no effect of the fight, he ducked into the fight. He wrapped his arms firmly around Aryas waist and dragged her off her mother.

"The blood loss must be going to your head lad." Orik said.

"He's right." Murtagh agreed. "No sane man would ever break up a chick fight!"

Eragon was too busy trying to keep a hold on a struggling Arya to be able to respond.

"Arya, I'm fine." He growled into her ear.

Arya managed to whirl around to face him.

"Turn around." She ordered.

"Are you going to attack your mother again?" he asked.

"No. I'm going to look at your head. If it is still bleeding, then I might."

Eragon turned around warily; ready to jump back onto Arya if necessary.

Arya, true to her word, gently pulled his hair aside and examined the wound on his scalp.

"It's not bleeding." She murmured.

Eragon turned back around. "I told you I was fine." He glanced at Islanzadí. "Your mother looks fine as well."

Arya turned to face her mother. To everyone's surprise, she was smiling.

"I've taught you well," she said "you never let anyone touch your man. I would have done the same thing."

"Ummmm… thanks?"

"Let us continue the game."

Arya nodded dumbly and seated herself, as did Eragon.

When everyone was seated, Islanzadí picked her victim.

"Arya, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell everyone what happened the night I walked in on you and Glenwing when you were thirteen."

"I told you, that was not what it looked like!" Arya yelled in a shrill voice.

"Then tell the story."

"Fine." She grumbled. "When I was thirteen, I was in my room, hanging out with my friend Glenwing. He said something about girls not being as strong as boys, so I decided to prove him wrong. I tackled him and we started wrestling. My mother walked in after he pinned me down. He was holding my wrists above my head and straddling my waist. Somehow, his shirt got pulled off and mine slid up to be wrapped around my ribs. Mother walked in and nearly killed both of us."

"I would have found a way to record it!" Murtagh crowed.

"You weren't even live then!" Arya snapped.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you even know how old I am?"

"Twenty?" he guessed.

"Plus eighty." Arya said.

"One hundred?"

"Give or take a few years."

"Whoa…"

In an effort to shift the conversation from her, Arya said "Truth or dare Murtagh?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever fathered a child?"

"Not as far as I know." He said.

"What does that mean?" Angela demanded.

"Err…"

"Murtagh…" she said in a dangerous tone.

"It means… I love you?"

Angela raised an eyebrow. "That is nice to know, but I still want an answer."

"Fine! I've bed a woman before. It was right before I fled with Tornac. I never saw her again. I looked for her, but I never found her."

"Well you tried." Angela said.

"Enough with the mushy stuff!" Orik grumbled. "Play the game."

"Yes sir!" Murtagh grumbled. "Eragon, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Tag."

"I'll let that slide since your drunk."

"If anyone else hurts him tonight, I am going to drag him to my tent and not let him out till morning." Arya grouched.

"I might hurt him just so I can see your face in the morning." Murtagh said.

"Just gimme a dare Tag!" Eragon ordered.

"I dare you to tell an embarrassing story from your childhood."

Eragon though for a moment before he began.

"When I was ten, I went hunting in the Spine. Roran had filled my head with stories of fantastic beasts. I wanted to be brave, so I went to find one of his beasts. He told me that it had the wings of an eagle, the back end of it was that of a giant cat and the front half looked like a wolf. It had a beak that was razor sharp and was shaped like a wolfs muzzle. So when I set out to find this beast, Roran followed me. He was good at imitating animal, so when he howled like a wolf, I believed I was on the right trail. I followed his cries and when I got close I was so excited to see the beast, I forgot to draw an arrow. When I saw the shadow of what I believed to be the creature, I panicked, turned and ran smack into a tree."

"What happened? Where did the shadow come from?" Arya asked.

"Roran was sitting in a tree bending the branches to look like his creature." Eragon explained.

"I like your cousin." Murtagh said.

"You would, wouldn't you Tag?" Eragon snapped.

"Yes I would."

"Be nice boys." Islanzadí chided.

"Yes ma'am." They mumbled.

"Eragon go." Orik ordered.

Eragon nodded and looked around, picking his next victim. His eye settled on Arya.

**Me: Okay, I'm going to stop it here. I'm feeling rather brain dead at the moment. I guess having music blasting into your ears at 60 million decibels will do that to you.**

**Arya: How do you get music that loud?**

**Me: Come to my world and you will understand.**

**Eragon: How would she do that?**

**Me: Ask the person who created you.**

**Arya: Brom?**

**Me: (facepalm)**

**Arya: What?**

**Me: Not like that. I meant Christopher Paolini.**

**Arya: Who?**

**Me: The person who owns you. **

**Murtagh: Isn't that you?**

**Me: No! It's Christopher Paolini!**

**Angela: I think I speak for everyone when I say… Huh?**

**Me: You are all tards. I'm going to log off. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I am back! Well this chapter has something that was requested by a loyal reviewer and friend. Monsoul5 you are about to get your wish. Kinda. I have a feeling this is going to be painful to write...**

**Arya: I have a feeling that I am going to hate you soon.**

**Me: Not me, him! (points at Eragon)**

**Eragon: NO! NOT ME! I'M BEING CONTROLED!**

**Angela: Blockhead has a point.**

**Eragon: Thank yo-! HEY!**

**Me: I'm going to start the chapter before a Riot starts! **

**Chapter 9: An Interesting Kiss and a Repetitive Eye Twitch**

Arya sighed.

'_Why is it always me?' _she wondered. Then aloud she said "I pick dare."

"How did you know I was going to pick you?" Eragon demanded.

"You've been staring at me for the last two minutes." Arya grumbled.

To cover up him embarrassment, Eragon said "Well then I dare you to…" he trailed off. When his face shifted into a devilish grin, Arya became wary. "I dare you too kiss your mother. On the mouth."

Arya had a look disbelief and disgust on her face. Islanzadís eye started twitching.

Orik spoke up before either elf could kill him.

"You should cut back on the drink lad."

"I'll agree with that." Arya said in a tight voice.

"You don't have to." Murtagh pointed out. "You have an escape option."

"I might kiss her just because you said that." Arya snapped.

Murtagh grinned wolfishly. "That'd be cool too."

"Arya, remember that he didn't specify anything. If you don't wish to strip, just kiss me as you did when you were younger." Islanzadí put in.

"Tough choice," she muttered.

After a moment's hesitation, Arya reluctantly leaned over and placed a quick peck on her mothers' mouth. She pulled away rapidly with a look of disgust.

Orik broke out into a loud guffaw and doubled over at the look on Aryas face.

There was a loud thump from behind them.

'_What is so funny?' _Saphira asked.

"Arya just kissed her mother." Angela explained.

There was another thump.

'_Why?' _Thorn asked.

"Because Eragon dared me to." Arya grumbled sullenly.

Murtagh narrowed his eyes at the dragons.

"It seems you two did much more than kiss," he growled.

"PURPLE DRAGON BABIES!" Orik yelled, doubling over in laughter once again.

There was a brief pause while everyone tried to register what he had said. Then all at once, they broke into hysterical laughter.

Everyone but Thorn and Saphira were laughing. They were too embarrassed to be able to laugh.

'_How did they know?' _ Thorn asked Saphira.

'_How should I know?' _Saphira demanded. _'I was a little distracted.'_

Thorn shifted uncomfortably and said nothing.

No one was able to regain their self control for several minutes.

Angela was the first to regain any semblance of self control. When she could finally breathe well enough to speak, she said "That was funnier than Murtagh dancing on the table."

The mention of his earlier humiliation sobered Murtagh up instantly.

"That was not that funny," he groused.

"Yes it was!" Eragon wheezed.

Murtagh punched his little brother on the shoulder in a not so gentle or playful way.

Arya stopped laughing as soon as the blow landed. She stood up and said "I am going to keep true to my word."

'_Your word?' _Thorn asked.

"I said that if anyone else hurt Eragon, I would take him to my tent and not let him out until tomorrow morning."

Saphira grinned and said _'Looks like me and Thorn aren't the only ones who get to have fun tonight.' _

Arya ignored the dragon and tugged on Eragons arm.

"Let's go," she said.

Eragon stood up without hesitation and allowed Arya to haul him away.

"Good night!" he called over his shoulder.

There was a chorus of "good nights" and "see you in the mornings" as everyone watched them disappear into the night.

There was a moment of silence.

"Does this mean I don't get to see Arya take her shirt off again?" Orik asked.

"Why do you want to see my daughter undress?" Islanzadí asked sharply.

"Cause she's hot!" Orik cried.

Islanzadís eye started twitching again.

"What did you say?" the queen growled.

"Your daughter is hot." Orik repeated.

"Orik, it is your turn to cut back on the drink." Murtagh warned.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"I wonder what Eragon and Arya are up too?" Angela said before anyone could get hurt.

"They are probably reenacting what Thorn and Saphira were doing earlier." Murtagh said.

"Can we please get off the subject of my daughter?" Islanzadí snapped.

'_Yes.' _Saphira said. _'I think we should all go to bed. It is almost midnight.'_

Everyone lifted their gazes to the sky. They were shocked to see the Saphira was correct.

"Time flies when you are having fun." Orik said.

"That is _so _cliché!" Angela cried. "Why can't anyone make up anything new?"

"Because all the good phrases are taken." Murtagh said dryly.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Angela said glumly.

"Why don't we go back to my tent?" Murtagh suggested. "I can make you feel better."

Angela grinned. "I'd like that very much."

"Oh please, I may be sick." Islanzadí gagged.

"Don't be so cynical." Angela murmured, standing.

Murtagh stood quickly and led her away to his tent.

Orik turned to face the queen lazily.

"Looks like it's just you and me now baby," he said.

Stony faced, Islanzadí stood and walked away.

'_You're on your own Orik.' _Thorn said as he took flight, Saphira close behind.

Orik sat alone at the table for a while. After a little while, Solembum jumped up onto the table in cat form and began to lap the ale from Angelas abandoned mug.

"How's it goin'?" Orik asked.

'_Rather well, Master Dwarf. It was amusing to watch the evening unfold tonight.' _Solembum replied and leapt back down off the table. He walked away; tail swishing gracefully through the air. This left Orik alone again.

The dwarf took another swig of ale. When he placed his mug back on the table, he closed his eyes for a moment, then keeled over and passed out on the ground behind him.

And he stayed there for the rest of the night.

**Me: It's over! The end! **

**Arya: FREEDOM!**

**Me: Maybe. I still have one big question for my reviewers.**

**Eragon: Which is…?**

**Me: Do you want a sequel? Do you want to know what everyone did after they left? If so, let me know and I will write more. It will be posted under a new title.**

**Arya: Great. More hell for us.**

**Me: Don't mope. There might not be a sequel.**

**Murtagh: I hope not. This was bad enough!**

**Islanzadí: I agree.**

**Orik: Will there be any purple dragon babies?**

**Me: Maybe. Well I'm going to go. I have school tomorrow and I don't want to be sleep deprived. Oh who am I kidding? I'll just go downstairs and re-read Eldest! Well good night to all! Please review!**


End file.
